Conventional collapsible canopy frames typically include multiple side poles disposed in a predetermined configuration. Typically each pair of adjacent side poles is connected and supported by an edge scissor assembly. Each edge scissor assembly is movable between an extended position and a retracted position, such that the collapsible canopy frame as a whole is movable between an extended position (where the collapsible canopy frame forms a stable structure for supporting a canopy covering) and a retracted position (where the collapsible canopy frame is collapsed for ease of transport.)
For additional support, many collapsible canopy frames include inner scissor assemblies that connect the edge scissor assemblies to a center pole. Typically, each edge scissor assembly and each inner scissor assembly includes one or more scissor units. Each scissor unit includes two pivotally connected truss bars. Typically, these truss bars are pivotally connected by the use of nut and bolt combinations. For example, such a coupling is typically formed by aligning respective holes in the truss bars; inserting a bolt through the respective holes; and threadingly connecting a nut to the bolt until a desired tightness is achieved.
However, this process is undesirably time consuming. In addition, it is often difficult for the assembler to determine how tightly the nut is to be fitted to the bolt often relying on his personal experience and judgment. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved fastener for pivotally connecting truss bars in a collapsible canopy frame and to a method of assembling truss bars in a collapsible canopy frame.